degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 23: Dark Side (1)
Main Plot: May (May looks at the picture of her family sitting next to her bed. She then looks at her bag) May: Why the hell not! (She walks toward her bag and opens it up. She notices that she only has one bottle left) May: Everything is going by too fast. But I better make this moment last (May grabs her last bottle of wine and drinks it. She grabs her phone and calls Frankie) Frankie: May, what is it? May: Do you have any more bottles of wine? I could really use some. Frankie: No, cause my parents got rid of it all after the Christmas party. Why do you need it? May: I'm just in the mood for a couple of drinks, thats all. I don't have any on me. Just drank my last one. Frankie: Do you have a drinking problem? May: Just keep this our little secret, ok. And can you drive me to the mall? Too drunk to drive myself. Frankie: The secrets safe, but I have play practice so I can't. But I'll make JC drive you. May: Thanks. (May hangs up and puts her finished bottle under her bed with the rest of her finished bottles. She walks out of her room with her bag) Theme Song Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks out of Blake's car with Rebecca, Liam, and Chloe. The four of them are walking around the mall) Daniel: How come Damon and Cassie couldn't come again? Rebecca: They have play practice. Sucks for them. Liam: I just want to get some new headphones. I could use some. Chloe: How much did you all bring? I brought a hundred. Liam: Me and Becs brought 50 each. Daniel: I don't plan on getting anything. Rebecca: Well I wanna go to Forever 21! Chloe: Don't forget Hollister! Liam: I wanna go to Best Buy Daniel: Here we go again! Rebeeca: We'll get headphones Liam. (The four freshmen walk into Forever 21) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is in her room. Kayla walks in) Kayla: Ramona, we need to talk about something. Ramona: Sure, talk to me. Kayla: Me and Seth decided to keep the baby. Ramona: That's good! I'm happy for you. Kayla: But theres a bad side to this. Ramona: '''Which is... '''Kayla: '''She thinks it's not good for you to be here during this. And since we are keeping my baby, the nursery is going to have to be in here. I don't want to kick you out, but it's my mom's plan. '''Ramona: I understand honestly, I'll pack my bags right now. Kayla: I didn't want to do this, but my mom thinks you shouldnt be involved with our family issues right now. Ramona: I can find a place. Just don't worry ok? Focus on your baby, and I'll do my own thing. Kayla: If you say so I will. But I hope you find a place. (Kayla walks out of Ramona's room. Ramon starts packing up her stuff) Main Plot: May (May and JC are outside) May: Do you think you can help me out? JC: What do you want me to do? May: 'Go in there and get it for me. I'm too drunk and they might not serve it too me '''JC: '''Your lucky I have a fake id. You got money? '''May: '$100 should cover it all. It's Molly's, but I'll be sure to pay her back. '''JC: '''This is for later, ok? '''May: Thank you so much. I owe you big time. (The two of them walk into the store, grab five bottles of wine, and walk toward the casher) Casher: One hundred dollars. JC: 'Here you go. I'm having a party tonight, so I really need these. '''Casher: '''Have a good party. ''(The two of them walk out of the liquor store) '''JC: I have to go to the mall and do some other things. So don't take any of these bottles with you. May: Sounds good. (May slips a bottle into her bag, and puts the rest in the trunk of JC's car) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel, Rebecca, Liam, and Chloe walk into the Apple Store) Rebecca: I love Apple! Liam: Hey guys, look at this. Chloe: Is that the iPhone 5? Liam: Yeah, and it's on display. Rebecca: I wish I could have one. Daniel: That's the iPhone? Wow! It's amazing. Chloe: '''Bec's can you take me to the bathroom, I need to go. '''Liam: I'll come too, I need to go. Rebecca: Are you coming Daniel? Daniel: I'll just wait for all of you here. (Rebecca, Liam, and Chloe leave the Apple store) Daniel: This will definatly impress them! (Daniel grabs the iPhone on display and puts it in his pocket. He walks out of the Apple store. An Apple worker walks over and sees the iPhone. The worker dials 911) Worker: An iPhone was stolen from the store! Come quickly! Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona walks over to Nathaniel's house and knocks on his door) Nathaniel: Ray, this is a suprise. Ramona: I need to ask you something. Nathaniel: '''Ask away! '''Ramona: I know this is going to be weird, but can I move in with you until the end of the school year? I need a place to stay. Nathaniel: What happened to Kayla? Ramona: Personal problems. Not allowed to explain. Nathaniel: And why not live with another girl? Ramona: '''Cause Quinn's at drama so I can't ask her, and being a roommate to a religious lesbian is kinda creepy. Not homophobic or an athest, but just seems like a bad idea going there. Jayden's gonna wanna have sex, and living with Kayla's boyfriend is kinda creepy. '''Nathaniel: You can stay as long as you need to. Ramona: Thanks Nathaniel! I knew I could come to you! (The two of them hug, and Ramona walks into his house) Main Plot: May (JC and May are in the mall. May is holding her bag) JC: '''I have to use the bathroom, so just wait out here until I come back, ok? '''May: Yeah, that sounds good. (JC walks into the bathroom. May is waiting outside. The police officer looks at May suspeciously) Police Officer: I think we found our suspect. (The police officer walk over to May) Police Officer: Excuse me miss, but can I see what you have in that bag? May: Why do you need to see it? Police Officer: There's been a robbery at the Apple Store. Someone stole an iPhone 5. Couldn't identify who stole it. May: Oh, well I know for a fact that it wasn't me. Police Officer: Can we just see the bag? May: I don't want you too. (The policeman grabs May's bag out of her hands. May starts running away. The police officer sees the bottle of wine in her bag. JC walks out of the bathroom, and hids) Police Officer: The girl I saw wasn't a suspect, but she commited a different crime. Don't worry, I have her bag with her cell phone, driver's liscence, and a bottle of wine. Underage drinking. I'll have to departure from the case and do this one on my own. (The police officer walks away. JC walks out of the bathroom and runs out of the mall) Subplot: Daniel (Liam, is outside the bathroom. Daniel walks over to him. Rebecca and Chloe walk out) Liam: What are you doing here? Daniel: I decided to meet up with you guys. Look what I got! (Daniel shows everyone his iPhone) Rebecca: That's so cool Daniel. Chloe: How did you get it? Daniel: One of the workers let me get it for free since this is my first apple product. Aren't they just an amazing company? Liam: I don't remember them doing that to me? Daniel: Must be a new policy then! Rebecca: Then you should just give us your number. Chloe: Do it in the car so we can get going faster (The four of them all exit the mall) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona, Nathaniel, and Mr. Meyers are sitting at the table eating) Mr. Meyers: So I'm assuming that the two of you are gonna get it in tonight? Nathaniel: What? Dad? No! I'm dating Quinn. Mr. Meyers: Like I am gonna tell Quinn that your cheating on her. Your lucky I bought a few condoms so make sure you use protection, Nathaniel: Dad, I'm not cheating on Quinn. And I'm not having sex with Ramona. Mr. Meyers: That's what they all say son. I'm just happy you found a girl who would like to take your virginity. Ramona: Um.. I think I'm done eating now. So i'm gonna go upstairs. Mr. Meyers: Oh so your gonna start sex now! Make sure you film it. It will make your friends jealous! Nathaniel: Dad! (Ramona walks upstairs and starts packing her bags again. Nathaniel walks into the room) Nathaniel: I'm sorry about my dad. He's addicted to sex.. and girls. Ramona: It's ok. I know your dad's a pervert, but I don't think I should stay here. Nathaniel: Do you wanna stay for the night still? I can sleep on the couch. Ramona: If you really want me to stay, then go ahead. Nathaniel: I'll be on the couch then (Nathaniel walks out of the room) Main Plot: May (May walks into her room with four bottles of wine and closes the door) May: '''Shit! This day can not get any worse! (May starts opening a bottle of wine. Molly walks in) '''Molly: What are you doing? May: Um... this looks bad, doesn't it? Molly: '''Why do you have four bottles of wine? '''May: My problem, not yours! Molly: You need to stop! May: Like your gonna make me. Molly: May, this is not healthy for you. And if my parents find out you drink then your gonna get the boot. (Someone knocks on the door) Police Officer: This is the police, open up! (Mr. and Mrs. Anderson open the door. Molly and May walk to the living room) Mr. Anderson: What are you doing here? Police Officer: Is there a May Scott living here? May: Yeah? Police Officer: May, you are under arrest for under age drinking. Molly: Underage drinking? Police Officer: Her bag was searched today at the mall. We found a bottle of wine, can we take a look around the house. Mrs. Anderson: Go ahead. (The Police Officer goes into May's room, and sees three bottles on her desk, a half drunk bottle on the ground, and 10 empty bottles under her bed. He takes the bottles and puts them in a bag. He walks back to the Anderson's living room) Police Officer: All the evidence that we have here shows that you have been underage drinking. And it seems like you have a problem. If you can come with us May, your going to have to spend the night in jail. Tomorrow we will meet to determine your punishment. May: '''Jail? This is stupid. '''Mr. Anderson: Well why are you drinking in my house? We took you in to raise you, and your acting like a delinquent. Molly: May, i'll get you before school starts tomorrow. May: This can't be happening (May gets put into handcuffs and gets put into a cop car. The police officer gets in the car and drives away) ...Next Time on Orlando TCB... May gets charges against her for underaged drinking Police Officer: We found fourteen wine bottles in your room, plus one in your bag. (May starts crying in the police staton) May: Why is this happening to me? Molly: Things can get better. May: '''This is going on my record, tell me how things will get better! ''Can things turn out good for once?'' '''Attorney: There is a way out of this.. but you will have to do something for me. May: Please? Anything! Find out what it in an all new Orlando TCB! Coming Saturday, October 27th, 2012 Only on Orlando TCB and Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts